


lost but your fool

by astuarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predictable Smut is Predictable, it's smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuarian/pseuds/astuarian
Summary: Ellana struggles to keep quiet in the halls of Halamshiral.





	lost but your fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. It's been a while. :)  
What can I say? I like a man who's good with his hands... So have some unbeta'ed smut, dragged up from the basement of my Google docs.  
Cheers!

“Can you be quiet?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she replied, cheeks flushing to match the crimson wool of her overcoat.

Ellana didn't know where his sudden burst of confidence had come from. Solas had treated her like a wounded bird for months, anxious and reluctant by turns, always a hesitancy in the way he touched her. She would try to press for more, hands wandering and mouth coaxing his wider. But that was where it stopped, _every_ time. _“We shouldn't,”_ he would mumble, no matter how loudly she sighed.

Now though, pressed tightly against her in an empty hallway of the Winter Palace, Solas moved with a surety that took her by surprise and rendered him unfamiliar to her. It wasn't an unpleasant change by any means. It was one she craved. And it was one she’d indulged in more than a few fantasies about, lying in bed at night, her mind riddled with frustration and unfulfilled expectations.

He didn't lean in slowly to kiss her, like every other time. He drew himself up to his full height and leaned over her with an almost predatory. Instinct moved her feet backwards in a stumbling retreat until her heels hit the wall. His piercing stare moved from her eyes to her lips to the throbbing pulse in her throat. Then he pounced, sealing his mouth over hers hungrily, devouring his prey.

She felt a little confused when he began unbuttoning her coat at the bottom first. Just how many glasses of sparkling wine had Solas drank? Ellana was excited, and yes, aroused… but baring her breasts in the halls of Halamshiral, where anyone could walk in at any second? Hadn't he spent most of the prior evening lecturing her on the importance of decorum, the necessity of playing the Grand Game, even if she didn't care for the rules? Orlesians loved a good scandal, and it seemed like a bad idea to court one during the Inquisition’s debut.

Ellana was puzzled when he stopped after just four of the round brass buttons. He fisted his other hand into her hair, sucking in a deep breath through his nose as he kissed her again and again. Understanding dawned on her as his palm slid down the bare plane of her stomach, and his arm slowly turned, wrist tilted upward

His fingers were tucked just under the waistband of her breeches when he leaned to the side, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. His voice was soft, barely audible despite the closeness. She could hear the want, the teasing desire in his tone.

“Can you be quiet?” he said, tip of his middle finger stroking ever so slightly against her warm, flushed skin.

The second the word left her lips - a single, breathy _“Yes”_ \- his knee wedged between her thighs, spreading them wider. His hand slithered deftly beneath her breeches and her smalls. His lips quirked up in a grin as he felt how wet, how ready for him she already was for him. Ellana barely had time to register his approach before he slipped two fingers into her all at once, pushing the breath out of her body as he thrust then curled inside of her.

His grin broadened at the sight of her own startled lips hanging open, lungs heaving.

_“Shh…_ they will hear you, _vhenan_,” Solas muttered, his hand perfectly still except for the arching movement of his fingers. “Unless that is what you would like... A Comte or a Marquis, walking in on the Lady Inquisitor, spread wide and panting against her manservant?”

Just as she began to adjust to the intrusion, he pushed in further still, the heel of his palm pressing against the little bundle of nerves that made her pulse quicken. Any discomfort was washed away in an instant as the pad of his middle finger found it, pulling another soft moan from her lips.

“Ahhh…” he sighed, as if he had discovered a great secret. His other arm slid behind her waist, tilting her hips forward just enough to give him easier access to the treasure he'd found.

“I did not think to find it so easily,” Solas said, his forehead pressed against hers. “I should not be surprised, though. You continue to astound me with how quickly one accomplishment follows another, _vhenan_.”

Ellana could feel it building already - too much, too quickly. He was barely moving at all, and she was on the brink of shattering into pieces. She pushed her hips tighter against him, urging him on as he stroked against a place she hadn't even known existed until he found it so suddenly.

“Tell me - how quickly can the Lady Inquisitor come?” Solas muttered darkly, his eyes locked onto hers.

Need and desperation overwhelmed her, tempered only by a hint of something else, something akin to fear. His wolfish grin, his hungry eyes - who was he, really? Certainly not stolid Solas, the same lonely apostate she’d teasingly called _hahren_ a few months ago. 

“Or perhaps she does not wish it?” he said, pulling her back into the moment as he pulled away from the promised pleasure.

“Please,” she moaned breathlessly, her lips barely brushing against his.

A feral growl rumbled in his chest as her hips stuttered and she sighed. A warm glow washed over her and Ellana swore she could hear him laughing. But her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, thoughts cast from her mind as her world narrowed down to only the release, the sensation of pleasure that came over her in waves. Solas’s thumb stroked a slow line down her core, drawing a faint whimper from her.

He kissed her again, this time slowly, languorously, bathing her lips in the taste of sparkling wine and frilly cakes. He moved inside her still, drawing out the last ounce of pleasure, bringing her down slowly from the heights he’d lifted her to.

In the distance, Ellana heard the sound of a gong. She heard the muffle of voices and shuffle of feet begin to retreat from the nearby hall. Solas drew his hand away slowly, slipping his fingers to his mouth, one side still quirked up in a grin as he sucked.

He buttoned her coat and tugged it smooth in an oddly familial gesture. Ellana could feel her heart still racing. She was rattled, while he was unfazed. What had occurred was not the act of an unpracticed man. Clearly, his past held more than she’d ever thought. Lingering beneath the surface of his cool and carefully constructed veneer was someone entirely different.

“What else is he hiding?” she thought, as she stared into his grey eyes. She watched the mask slide back into place, and felt a slight shiver run down her spine.

“It is time, Inquisitor,” Solas said.

She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready for Orlais. She wasn’t ready for Halamshiral. She wasn’t ready for their judgement and sneers, for their whispers and secrets. She wanted to stall, so she made the only play left to her.

“Is it?” Ellana asked, brushing the back of her hand lightly against the hard outline that the red wool of his trousers barely concealed. Lip tucked between her teeth, she watched his hips move forward as she turned her hand and brushed her palm more firmly against him. He was tempted, she could tell. Little threads fraying at the edges, and she thought if she could just pick them apart a bit more, he’d stay.

Solas quickly reached down and grasped her hand by the wrist. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, and when he opened his eyes again, they were clear and still once more. He brought her hand to his lips, placing one small kiss upon on her finger tips.

“Yes,” he whispered. “For now.”


End file.
